Look at Me  YeWook
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: ada seorang namja yang masih mengharapkan cinta dari yeoja yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi seseorang namja itu tidak meyadari akan kehadiran cinta yang tulus untuknya.*apasih? Bingung nentuin summarynya*


**LOOK AT ME [ yewook vers ] **

Sebenernya ni FF KYUMIN tapi Ary kemas dalam cast YEWOOK

Kalo g suka g usah baca..

NO BASHING !

Cast : yesung (namja)

ryeowook (yeoja)

And other member suju

Warning : typo(s), gaje, masih butuh banyak belajar tata bahasa yang benar(?)

Disclaimer : wookie hanya milik Tuhan, appa ummanya and ecung. begutu juga sebaliknya

tapi kalo HENRY LAU is MINE (Ary)

Summary : ada seorang cowo yang masih mengharapkan cinta dari gadis yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Tapi seseorang cowo itu tidak meyadari akan kehadiran cinta yang tulus untuknya.*apasih? Bingung nentuin summarynya*

HAPPY READING

**yesung pov**

_Saat malam datang_

_Begitu gelap seperti hatiku yang diselimuti kegelisahan_

_Kegelisahan yang berkepanjangan_

_Menunggu cahaya yang akan datang untukku _

Aku menatap langit hitam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikiranku melayang pada kisah cinta sahabat, nuna, dan hyungku.

"pasangan Pertama teuki nuna dengan kangin, dan Hankyung hyung dengan si nuna centil dan galak siapa lagi kalau bukan chullie nuna. Donghae dengan hyukie si pecinta susu strawberry sekaligus pisang. Siwon dengan gadis pendiam tapi memiliki killer smile, mana ada senyum yang membuat klepek-klepek kalo orang bilang sih seperti itu, bagusan juga senyumku. Dan yang terakhir kyuhyun dengan gadis yang sangat manis dan imut, yaitu minnie. Kisah mereka berakhir indah meskipun diawalnya begitu rumit. Aku hampir saja melupakan pasangan yang berasal dari china dan nyasar ke korea " ujarku

Rasa sakit dihatiku kini perlahan-lahan mulai membaik. Ya, rasa sakit dan bersalah yang dulu aku rasakan saat dimana aku menjadi orang ketiga antara zhoumi dan gadis mungil ku itu, oh? Bukan gadis ku lagi. Sekarang gadis itu sudah menjadi milik zhoumi. Ya, koala merah yang paling aneh. Aku saja heran dan salut sama mochi, karena mochi cinta dan sayang sekali dengan zhoumi. Terlebih lagi saat dia tahu zhuomi telah mengorbankan perasaannya. Aku saja yang keren, ganteng dan jenius saja kalah sama zhoumi.

Aku terus tenggelam dalam pikiranku. Menikmati indahnya malam yang sebenarnya banyak bintang, tapi bagi ku hanya dia seorang yang menjadi bintang hati ku.

_Hanya cinta darimu_

_Yang mampu membuat ku terang cahaya di hatiku_

_Tapi cinta itu tidak untuk ku_

_Dan kau telah berikan kepada orang lain_

_Cahaya darimu akan hilang ataupun tidak akan dating lagi_

_Atau mungkin cahaya itu hanya bayangan yang tak kan pernah ada_

_dan tak pernah nyata untukku dan hatiku_

_Cahaya datanglah untukku_

_Hatiku begitu gelap tanpamu…._

Aku masih saja mengharapkannya. Mengharapkan dia datang disampingku sekarang. Mengharapkan cintanya untuk ku, hanya untukku. Tapi harapanku tidak akan pernah terkabul. Meski aku kejar sampai ujung dunia sekali pun, kalau memang dia bukan untukku, pasti tidak akan bersatu.

"oppa, Kau benar-benar senang melihat langit ya?" ujar orang tersebut menyadarkan ku dari lamunan panjang. Aku menoleh lalu tersenyum menatap seseorang yang sudah menyapa ku.

"ah….Kamu membuatku kaget saja wookie" ucap ku seraya meluruskan duduk dan mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman. Wookie menatap ku datar dengan mata kecilnya, lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Sudah malam begini kau tak berniat pulang yes oppa?" tanya wookie, aku pun tersenyum lalu kembali menatap langit.

"Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar lagi" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit. Aku masih ingin memandangnya, karena jika aku melihat langit bayangan dirinya selalu muncul dan membuat ku tak ingin melepas pandangan sedetik pun dari langit itu.

**yesung end pov**

**Wookie pov**

"Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar lagi" jawab yesung oppa tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang yesung oppa, tapi beberapa menit kemudian aku menunduk. Menenggelamkan kepala ku diantara kedua lutut ku. Yesung oppa yang menyadari hal itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada ku yang ada disebelahnya.

"Kau kenapa wookie? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" tanya yesung khawatir. Aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menggeleng.

"Aniyo" jawabku. Aku menatap yesung tajam. Berusaha mencari keberanian untuk bertanya pada yesung.

_Siapa pun pandai menghayati cinta_

_Tapi tak seoarng pun pandai menilai cinta_

_Karena cinta bukan suatu objek_

_yang bisa di lihat oleh kasat mata_

_sebaliknya,_

_cinta hanya bisa kita rasakan_

_melalui hati dan perasaan!_

"yesung, apa yang namanya patah hati itu sakit?" tanya ku lirih, dan langsung ku tundukan kepalaku. Takut yesung akan marah saat aku Tanya seperti itu.

Yesung menatap ku kaget sekaligus heran. Heran karena mungkin saja tiba-tiba aku bertanya seperti itu, dan kaget karena mungkin pertanyaan itu membuatnya ingat akan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau... baik-baik saja wookie?" tanya yesung. Aku pun mengangguk lemah.

"Ne cung, aku tidak apa-apa. Gottcheongmal" jawab ku lemah.

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" yesung bertanya, aku menghela nafas panjang.

"Karena kau pernah merasakannya saat kau tahu zhoumi oppa dan mochi saling menyukai mencintai dan kau menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka" jawabku panjang lebar.

**Wookie end pov**

**Normal pov**

"Karena kau pernah merasakannya saat kau tahu zhoumi oppa dan mochi saling menyukai mencintai dan kau menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka" jawab ryeowook panjang lebar. Yesung mengerjap tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ba... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" yesung ingin tahu jawabannya. Tapi ryeowook tak langsung menjawab. Dia berdiri membelakangi yesung.

"Karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu oppa. Ya, selalu! Kau tak pernah luput dari pandanganku" jawabnya lalu melangkah pergi.

Yesung tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir ryeowook. Tapi dia tak mau rasa penasaran lebih menguasai dirinya dan akhirnya dia pun menyusul ryeowook.

"Mwookie!" panggil yesung begitu dia melihat ryeowook berjalan tanpa semangat didepannya.

Ryeowook kanget melihat yesung menyusulnya, meskipun begitu dia tetap memberikan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa oppa?" tanyanya dengan nada lemah.

Yesung mensejajarkan dirinya dengan ryeowook dan kembali berjalan. Dia menatap ryeowook dengan pandangan 'kenapa kau malah bertanya seperti itu?'

"Kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya yesung begitu nafasnya sudah agak teratur. Ryeowook tersenyum simpul menampilkan kepolosan dan ke-imutannya.

"Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku memperhatikanmu" jawab ryeowook ringan. Entah kemana perginya kesuraman yang tadi melanda dirinya.

"Maksudmu?" yesung semakin bingung. Ryeowook menyeringai jahil.

"Ya aku memperhatikanmu. Lagipula bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku oppa?" jawab ryeowook santai seperti tak punya masalah.

Yesung terbelalak namun tak lama kemudian dia menghadiahkan ryeowook sebuah jitakan dikepala yeodongsaeng atau lebih tepatnya adik kelasnya ini. Dia menyadari betapa pelupa dan pabonya dirinya sehingga bisa dikerjai oleh ryeowook.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku kaget. Kenapa malah mengerjaiku sih?" tanya yesung tak terima. Dia baru saja ingat bahwa ryeowook jauh lebih usil darinya

Ryeowook mengelus bagian kepalanya dan merapikan rambutnya yang tadi di jitak yesung sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Habis kalau melihatmu begitu, aku jadi ingin mengerjaimu oppa" jawab ryeowook cengengesan memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapi

Yesung menghela nafas. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, tapi dia benar-benar merasa senang mendengar bahwa ryeowook memperhatikannya

"Kamu mau pulang?" tanya yesung. ryeowook hanya mengangguk. Hari mulai malam, udara pun semakin dingin.

"Ne, tapi aku mau menunggu heechul eonni dulu" jawab ryeowook

"Kita duluan saja, bagaimana? Aku akan mengantarmu. Jaraknya kan tidak jauh dari sini " usul yesung dengan seringai jailnya yang sukses membuat ryeowook terperangah, namun kembali tersenyum hangat, tapi masih menampilkan evilnya.

"Jika kau tidak keberatan oppa" terimanya dengan senang hati, "tapi aku bilang dulu sama heechul eonni, bahaya kalau dia sudah ngamuk" ryeowook mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mengirimi pesan heechul

To : chullie eonni centil tapi galak

Eonni…

Aku pulang dulu yah…

Di antar ko sama akang pabo

Bye… eonni..

Ryeowook memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku. Jarang-jarang ryeowook mendapat moment seperti ini. ryeowook tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan bersama yesung. Walau mungkin yesung tidak tahu perasaan ryeowook yang sebenarnya.

**Normal end pov**

**Wookie POV**

Even on cold nights, even on lonely nights

So much that I can see only you

So much that I can love only you

Only you can make my heart

Running toward you, breathing because of you

Ternyata memang tidak peka, tapi justru itu lebih baik dibandingkan dia peka dan menyadari semuanya. Kalau sampai dia menyadarinya, mau di kemanain ini muka ku?

"wookie ! Kenapa malah pulang duluan?" tanya kangin oppa kesal. Sudah bisa diduga memang. Oppa ku yang satu itu memang tidak mau aku kenapa-kenapa

"Mianhae oppa... Aku..." aku menundukkan kepala

"Dia tadi diantar yesung. Dan wookie juga tadi sudah mengirimi ku pesan. Kau tenang saja kangin-ah… " ujar chulli eonni sebelum aku menjawab. Kini kedua oppa ku dan eonni ku ini menatapku penasaran. 'Aissh... Aku tidah suka dalam kondisi yang dipojokkan begini' batinku.

"Jadi bagaimana?" siwon oppa bertanya lebih dulu. Ku menghela nafas malas. Ini benar-benar pertanyaan yang paling aku benci. Oppa dan eonni ku sudah tahu semua tentang perasaan ku ke yesung. Kenapa harus yesung? Kalau aku boleh pilih, kenapa tidak yang lain saja? Tapi perasaan ini tidak bisa di salahkan. Perasaan ini muncul dengan sendirinya. Biar aku jaga semampuku, sampai aku tak sanggup untuk menyimpannya.

"Apanya yang bagaimana?" tanyaku yang sedikit bingung. Kali ini kangin oppa yang menghela nafasnya

"Jangan bepura-pura tidak tahu wookie . Bagaimana hubungan wookie dengannya? Apa kalian sudah jadian?" tanyanya beruntun. Aku semakin bingung dengan semua saudara ku ini. Mereka sungguh cerewet dan pengen tahu saja apa yang aku lakuakan. Aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

Please,,,

You look at me….

Walaupun, Aku tidak bisa memberikan apapun di dunia ini

Saat aku down, saat aku lelah

Air mata ku turun begitu saja

Ketika aku teringat padamu

Kau tak pernah melihatku

Biarlah seperti ini, always jus like now

Harus ku akui aku memang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaanku dengan baik sehingga ketiga orang yang ada dihadapanku ini mengetahui rahasia yang sudah ku kunci dengan sangat rapat. Sudah ku lakban, lem juga sudah, dan juga sudah aku rantai sama aku gembok biar tidak kabur. Tapi tetap saja mereka semua tahu. Huhft…. Menyebalkan memang mempunyai brother n sister complex gini.

"Biasa saja, tak ada perkembangan, dan yang pasti wookie tidak mau yesung tahu" jawabku sedikit lemas. Chulli eonni menghela nafas kecewa. Begitu juga dengan kangin oppa dan siwon oppa. Tak ada bedanya. Tapi kenapa pada menghela nafas begitu? Kenapa malah mereka yang kecewa? Seharusnya aku kan? Huh…dasar mereka.

"Apa wookie tak berniat menyatakan perasaanmu? Apa wookie akan terus menunggu hingga akhirnya dia menyadari perasaanmu dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga menyukaimu wookie-ah?" tanya chullie eonni. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Aniyo, aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat" sanggahku. Aku tidak mau nanti mereka yang turun tangan. Bisa kacau dan malu kalau sampai mereka yang turun tangan.

"Kapan wookie-ah? Jujur aku takjub padamu yang bisa menahan perasaanmu hingga saat ini, tapi jika hanya menunggu itu akan..." kangin oppa bertanya.

"Aku tak ingin dia terkejut dengan pernyataanku oppa" potongku cepat.

"aku hanya menunggu sampai luka dihatinya benar-benar sembuh sepenuhnya. Aku hanya menunggu hingga yesung bisa melupakan Henly si yeoja sipit dari China itu" tambahku. Benar-benar membuat ku pusing mereka semua.

Keheningan terjadi saat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku. Mungkin mereka kaget aku bilang seperti tadi. Aku hanya ingin mereka tahu bahwa apa yang sedang ku pertimbangkan saat ini. Dan aku tidak mau terlalu buru-buru. Biarkan waktu berputar, begitu juga perasaan ku pada yesung.

"wookie... Bagaimana bisa tahu?" tanya kangin oppa tergagap.

"Entahlah oppa. Instingku mengatakan bahwa yesung masih belum bisa melupakan perasaannya pada henly" jawabku bohong. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang masalah ini, dan aku tidak mau mereka khawatir dengan masalah perasaan ku sendiri.

Ya, tentu saja itu bohong. Karena Aku mendengar sendiri bahwa yesung menyukai henly, bahkan semua masalah yang terjadi saat itu.

Bagaimana aku bisa tau? Karena yesung sendirilah yang mengatakannya langsung padaku. Dia mengatakan padaku betapa bodohnya yesung tak menyadari perasaan zhoumi oppa dan henry itu sehingga zhoumi oppa berubah drastis. Yesung juga meminta bantuanku untuk menyatukan keduanya. Dan usaha ku dengan yesung tak sia-sia, zhoumi oppa dan henry kini telah bersatu, kisah mereka berakhir bahagia. Meskipun begitu kadang yesung mengeluh hatinya masih terasa sakit, tapi yesung mengatakan bahwa yesung akan berusahakan melupakan perasaannya pada henry meskipun itu sulit. Aku juga tahu, bagaimana perasaan yesung. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba yesung menceritakan semua itu padaku. Mungkin yesung tidak mampu mengatakan perasaannya pada donghae oppa atau hyukie karena keduanya juga menghadapi masalah yang berbeda namun lebih rumit dari masalahnya sendiri. Tapi kenapa harus aku? Kenapa bukan kangin oppa dan siwon oppa? Kenapa aku? Apakah yesung tidak tahu kalau itu justru akan menyakitiku?

"wookie... wookie-ah!"

Aku mengerjap beberapa kali. Bisa kulihat wajah mereka khawatir menatapku. Aku sering melamun sejak masalah ini semakin ruwet.

"Gwenchana wookie-ah?" tanya siwon oppa seraya menaruh tangannya di dahiku. Aku tersenyum lagian aku tidak sakit.

"Gwenchana oppa. Oppa tida usah mengkhawatirkan ku. Wae?"

"Kamu tidak menyahut saat kami panggil tadi. Kami pikir kau pingsan dengan mata terbuka" jawab kangin oppa. Aku menahan tawa mendengarnya. Dasar oppa ku ini memang punya bakat pelawak. Saat- saat sperti ini saja kangin oppa bercanda.

"Itu tidak mungkin oppa, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" ujarku.

"Sesuatu? Apa yesung?" tanya chullie eonni berhasil membuat wajahku merah seketika.

"EONNNIIIIIIIIII~~~!" ku tangkupkan wajah ku ke kedua tangan menahan malu. Mereka suka menggoda ku. Bahkan hampir setiap hari mereka selalu menggoda ku atau pun mengerjai ku. Tiada hari tanpa itu semua, kata kedua oppa ku dan eonni. Tapi sangat menyenangkan mempunyai saudara seperti mereka, aku sayang mereka. Tapi berbeda perasaan sayang ku ke yesung.

**Wookie end pov**

**Yesung POV**

Kenapa… Aku merasa kalau wookie sering bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Seperti ada yang sedang wookie sembunyikan dariku.

"Wooiiii ! yesung! Melamun lagi?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari langit malam yang ada diatas sana. Kulihat zhoumi menatapku tajam.

"Aniyo, hanya berpikir" jawabku mengopy jawabannya terdahulu.

"Kau jangan mengopy jawabanku!" ujarnya kesal.

"Mianhae ..." sahutku sambil nyengir.

Zhoumi tersenyum. Senang akhirnya saudara ku kembali seperti dulu lagi. Kembali menjadi zhoumi yang hangat dan gila seperti kangin. Eh? Kenapa jadi sampai kangin? Ah… tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta kan? Aku masih normal. Apa karena dia oppa dari wookie? Ya. Mungkin itu.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" tanya zhoumi seraya menempatkan dirinya disampingku.

"wookie. Dia terlihat aneh belakangan ini." jawabku sambil kembali menatap langit malam yang entah sejak kapan selalu kupandangi setiap kali ada waktu. Dan itu menjadi salah satu hobi ku sekarang

"wookie? Maksudmu kim ryeowook ? kim ryeowook eternal maknae dari bersaudara heechul nuna, kangin dan siwon itu? Yang punya tinggi badan g lebih dari bahu ku, terus bibirnya mungil, suka menggigit telinga bonekanya sendiri, dan menangis kalau tidak menuruti apa kemauannya terutama saat dia minta ice cream?" tanya zhoumi beruntun. Aku menatapnya

"zhoumi! aku hanya mengenal satu orang yang bernama kim ryeowook. Lagian kenapa kau sampai menanyakan hal yang begituan segala?" tanyaku tak habis pikir. Zhoumi menghela nafas.

"Hanya memastikan saja. Mana tau kau memikirkan ryeowook yang lain?" jawabnya enteng tanpa beban. "tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Entah kenapa aku merasa zhoumi mengetahui sesuatu. Atau jangan-jangan zhoumi tahu lagi apa yang sedang ku pikirkan?

"Kenapa kau memikirkannya? Maksudku kenapa kau tiba-tiba..." zhoumi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Aku mengerti kenapa zhoumi bertanya seperti itu, karena sebelumnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkan ryeowook sampai seperti ini. Aku menghela nafas sambil kembali menatap langit.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa dia bersikap aneh akhir-akhir ini. Dia menjadi lebih pendiam, tidak cerewet seperti dulu dan tidak segila biasanya" jawabku.

"Tapi menurutku dia masih kelihatan seperti biasanya kok" ujar zhoumi. "tapi dia memang tak segila heechul nuna ataupun kangin" lanjutnya.

Aku sweatdrop mendengarnya. "heechul nuna atau kangin memang paling gila, dan setahu ku wookie sama sekali belum pernah mengalahkan tingkat kegilaan mereka kalau wookie berulah" sahutku.

"Nah, itu kau tahu. Lalu kenapa?"

"Mollayo, hanya saja aku merasa kalau kami hanya berdua saja dia terlihat aneh. Tak jarang dia tiba-tiba mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Apa aku sudah berbuat salah padanya ya?"

zhoumi menatapku lama. "Ka... Kau merasa seperti itu?" tanyanya heran. Aku mengangguk.

"Ne, tapi setiap ku tanya ada apa dia bilang tidak ada apa-apa" jawabku. Zhoumi bangkit dari tempatnya, lalu menghela nafas.

"Wajar saja kalau dia menjawab seperti itu. Menurutku lebih baik kau pikirkan jawabannya sendiri dari pada kau bertanya langsung padanya" ujarnya pelan lalu pergi.

Aku kembali menatap keatas. Melihat gelapnya langit malam dengan taburan bintang diatasnya. Pikiranku kembali tertuju padanya. Seingatku dulu zhoumi juga pernah bersikap seperti itu saat... Tunggu! Jangan bilang kalau... Aaaarrgggghhhhhh! Itu tidak mungkin! Wookie tidak mungkin menyukaiku.

KIM YESUNG ! Cepat kembali ke alam sadarmu! Kurasa otakmu mengalami kerusakan! Jangan sampai otakku yang jenius ini rusak gara-gara memikirkan hal seperti ini.

Dengan cepat aku bangkit dan kembali menuju apartemen. Aku ingin mandi. Menyegarkan pikiranku yang sudah mengalami kerusakan gara-gara berpikir dari tadi. Dan main game yang sempat tertunda.

**Yesung end pov**

Normal pov

"Yaakk! Yesung ! Pelan-pelan makannya!" tegur hankyung saat menatap yesung yang makan dengan lahapnya. Dan tidak menghiraukan sekililingnya.

"Aku lapar hankyung hyung" jawab yesung pendek

Hankyung menghela nafas panjang. Dia maklum jika yesung makan dengan sangat lahap hingga tidak mendengarkan

orang yang sedang berbicara. Namun hari ini sedikit berbeda, tidak pernah dia melihat yesung makan secara membabi buta seperti saat ini. Dan melebihi cara makan shindong.

"Kau sedang ada masalah orang aneh?" tanya sungmin yang entah sejak kapan ada disana.

PLETAKKKKKK

"awwww….sakit pabo" erang sungmin kesakitan

"heh.. dasar bocah chubby! Bersikap sopanlah pada ku! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu! Dan yang pabo itu kau MINNIE…!"

"ada masalah apa yesung?" hankyung bertanya pada yesung

"Tidak hyung, hanya ada yang membuatku penasaran saja" jawab yesung lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

Kali ini tidak ada yang mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Mereka hanya menatap yesung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ya, tentu saja karena baru kali ini yesung mendengarkan orang lain saat makan.

"Hyung, aku berangkat duluan yah, dah~~" ujar yesung tiba-tiba. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung menghilang di balik pintu meninggalkan hankyung dan sungmin yang melongo menatap kepergiannya.

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja? Yesung oppa terlihat aneh dimataku" ujar sungmin sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Dan memperlihatkan ke-imutan dari seorang sungmin

"Tidak, karena aku juga merasa begitu" ujar hankyung membenarkan ucapan sungmin.

**Normal end pov**

**Wookie pov**

Mawar dapat layu dalam seminggu

Pelangi dapat pudar sepenggal senja

Embun dapat hilang disaat fajar

Sebuah cinta yang tulus

Adalah keindahan yang abadi

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Di tengah pelajaran dalam kelas, tidak tahu kenapa rasanya aku ingin pergi ke toilet.

" apa tadi aku salah makan? Tapi….aku kan tidak makan apa-apa" aku bertanya kepada diri ku sendiri. " apa aku masuk angin? Tapi aku tidak mual atau pusing. Trus aku kenapa?" aku bertanya pada bayangan yang ada di cermin.

Aku mencuci muka ku berkali-kali. Aku tak mau kelihatan seperti orang sakit. Karena aku ini sehat. Ya! Sehat, tapi Cuma di luar saja. Tidak dengan hati ku ini. Setelah aku keluar dari toilet , tidak sengaja aku bertemu yesung. Aku harus menghindari yesung.

"wookie!" yesung memanggil ku saat aku berusaha lari untuk menghindarinya. Tapi gagal, yesung sudah mendekat dan aku membalikkan badan menghadap yesung.

"wookie, kau punya waktu? Aku mau bicara denganmu" yesung bertanya padaku. Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya.

"tapi ini kan masih ada kelas yesung" aku menjawab datar. Dan yesung telihat kecewa

Aku dan yesung terdiam cukup lama. Suasana berubah hening dan canggung.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, membuyarkan aksi diam antara aku dan yesung.

"ya sudah… kau mau bicara apa yesung?" yesung menatap ku.

"tidak disini wookie. Kita ambil tas dulu aja. Nanti ketemu di depan y?"

"ne.."

Yesung menjauh dari hadapanku. Pandanganku tak lepas sebelum dia menhilang.

Apa yang mau dia bicarakan? Dan kenapa tidak disini?

Walaupun kau tak pernah melihat cintaku, melihat berapa besar cinta ku

Aku akan tetap menempatkan mu di dalam hati

Walau tak akan mungkin aku bisa memiliki mu

When oceans begin to dry

When longing begin to lost

When stars begin to fade

I hope your still be my heart love forever

**Wookie end pov**

**Normal pov**

Yesung dan ryeowook bertemu di gerbang sekolah. Mereka terdiam saat bertemu. Salah satu dari mereka memecah

keheningan "yesung, kau mau bicara apa?" Tanya ryeowook yang membuka pembeciraan.

"tidak disini. Ayo ikut aku,," yesung menarik tangan ryeowook yang sudah bersemu merah di kedua pipinya. Dan dari kejauhan ada beberapa orang yang memperhatikannya dan mereka tersenyum sangat puas.

"tapi kita mau kemana? Dan kenapa tidak bisa bicara di sekolah yesung? Dan kenapa kau menarik tangan ku? Sakit tau!"

sederet pertanyaan sungmin di tujukan untuk yesung.

"aishhh…. wookie, bisakah kau tidak banyak Tanya? Kau ini bertanya apa memaksa?" bukannya di jawab, yesung malah balik Tanya. Dan itu membuat ryeowook sedikit bingung.

"CUNGGGGGGGGGG!" ryeowook berteriak kesal sama yesung, "jawab pertanyaanku dulu! Bukan malah balik Tanya begitu cung…"

"mian, wookie. Ok, kita cari tempat dulu ya?" ajak yesung dan masih menggandeng tangan ryeowook. Karena tidak mau mencari masalah dengan yesung, ryeowook menuruti keinginan yesung. Sekalipun di lawan ryeowook pasti jelas kalah telak dari yesung.

Setelah sampai di sebuah taman yang tidak jauh dari sekolah yesung dan ryeowook, mereka berdua duduk di sebuah tempat yang menurut yesung aman dari gangguan hewan liar, iblis, setan dan yang paling berbahaya adalah teman yesung maupun saudara ryeowook.

"cung~ kau mau bicara apa? Tapi sebelum bicara aku mau ice cream. Dan bisakah kau membelikan untukku? Ini hukuman untukmu karena sudah menyeret ku dengan paksa" ujar ryeowook membuka suara. Yesung menatap ryeowook bingung. Bagaimana bisa ryeowook banyak bicara? Sedangkan yang mau bicara itu yesung. Dan yesung tidak heran kalau ryeowook minta ice cream, ini sudah kebiasaan.

"kenapa selalu ice cream? Apa tidak ada makanan lain wookie yang kau suka? Kau sudah terlalu manis wookie" yesung dengan reflek bilang seperti itu dan seketika membuat ryeowook merona merah di wajahnya.

Tapi ryeowook bisa mengendaliakan suasana hatinya yang sebenarnya bersorak gembira dengan merespon pertanyaan dari yesung "aku lebih suka ice cream cung,, kalau kau menyuruhku meminta sesuatu dari mu apa kau akan memberikannya padaku?" ryeowook bertanya seolah ini sebuah tantangan untuk yesung

"selain ice cream kau ingin apa wookie dari ku?"

"eeemmm….. kapal pesiar mungkin, atau Ferrari. Bagaimana?"

"wookie…. Kau mau merampok ku ya? Itu permintaan yang mungkin saja aku tak sanggup kasih untuk mu wookie" yesung terkejut dengan jawaban ryeowook yang tak terduga

"makanya, kamu jangan kasih aku tawaran seperti itu. Cepat belikan aku ice cream"

"ok princess cooking. Aku akan datang membawa apa yang kau inginkan"

"sejak kapan namaku seperti itu?" ryeowoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, tangan di lipat di depan dada yang menambah kesan imut seorang ryeowook.

"hentikan aksi mu. Atau aku akan memakan mu? Aku pergi dulu jangan kemana-mana nanti kalau kamu hilang aku susah cari gantinya!" teriak yesung dengan seringai jahilnya sambil berlari ke arah toko ice cream. Tapi tidak dengan ryeowook,

dia malah semakin imut dengan ngambeknya.

Dan tidak jauh dari tempat yesung dan ryeowook, ada beberapa pasang mata yang mengawasi yesung dan ryeowook.

Mereka membuntuti keduanya dari sekolah. Tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan yesung dan ryeowook dengan cara MENYAMAR.

Yesung masuk dengan santai. Dia tidak sadar kalau pengujung disana sedang mengawasi.

"ajhussi, ada ice cream?" yesung memesan ke penjaga café

"mian anak muda, tidak ada" jawab ajhussi yang sebenarnya donghae

"tapi kan café ini jual. Di depan saja ada tulisannya"

"ne.. tapi sekarang tidak jual. Cara jual café ini sehari ada ice cream dan sehari tidak jual, begitu anak muda" jelas penjaga café atau donghae

"tapi…. Ko itu ada yang sedang makan ice crean? Kau berbohong ya ajhussi?" Tanya yesung dan menunjuk ke seorang gadis yang ternyata henry. Tapi yesung tidak mengetahui kalau itu henry karena dia memakai penyamaran.

"ow….itu? tadi dia bawa sendiri ice creamnya" untung saja donghae bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari yesung

" ne gomawo ajhussi" yesung keluar dengan perasaan kecewa. Tapi tak jauh dari café itu ada penjual ice cream.

'nah….itu ada penjual ice cream. Untung saja ketemu' batin yesung

Ryeowook menunggu yesung dengan sabar. Tidak lama kemudian yesung datang membawa ice cream. Dan kedatangan yesung di sambut dengan cemberutnya ryeowook, yang membuat yesung gemas dengan ryeowook.

"bisakah kau tidak seperti itu wookie?" yesung bertanya pada ryeowook dan duduk di sebelahnya

"habisnya kau lama sekali cung~ dari mana saja?" tetap dengan cemberutnya yang tak mau hilang

"wookie, jangan ngambek gitu dong. Aku ceritain ya?"

Yesung pun menceritakan yang di alami dia selama membali ice cream. Ryeowook tidak ngambek lagi, dia tahu yesung pasti lelah.

"mian cung, gara-gara aku pasti kamu lelah" ryeowook merasa bersalah

"ahhh,,gweanchana wookie. Ini ice creamnya, cepat makan keburu meleleh" yesung tersenyum tulus dan menyerahkan ice cream kepada ryeowook

"gomawo cung" reflek ryeowook memeluk yesung. Yesung terkejut dengan sikap ryeowook. Tak lama ryeowook melepas pelukannya. Dan memakan ice crean yang sudah di bawakan oleh yesung.

"emm..yesung, tadi katanya kamu mau bicara? Bicara apa?" Tanya ryeowook. yesung menatap ryeowook yang asyik memakan ice creamnya

"wookie, apa kau ada masalah?"

"eh? Aniyo, wae?" ryeowook terkejut dengan pertanyaan yesung

"tidak. Hanya saja… sikapmu jadi aneh dan membuat ku memikirkan sikapmu yang sepertu itu" ujar yesung. Ryeowook terperangah mendengar yesung bilang seperti itu. Perasaanya kini seperti ada yang mengebom

"wookie…kenapa tidak menatap ku? Tidak ada yang di sembunyikan dari ku kan?"

"aku…" bibir ryeowook menjadi kelu dan susah mengeluarkan suara

"wookie, kau tidak punya perasaan pada ku kan? Dan tidak mungkin kan kau menyukaiku?" yesung menyerang ryeowook dengan pertanyaan yang membuat ryeowook tegang dan bingung menjawab pertanyaan yesung.

**Normal end pov**

**Wookie pov**

"emm..yesung, tadi katanya kamu mau bicara? Bicara apa?" Tanya ku. yesung menatap ku

"wookie, apa kau ada masalah?"

"eh? Aniyo, wae?" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan yesung

"tidak. Hanya saja… sikapmu jadi aneh dan membuat ku memikirkan sikapmu yang sepertu itu" ujar yesung. Aku terperangah mendengar yesung bilang seperti itu. Perasaanya kini sperti ada yang mengebom 'perasaanku tidak enak. Aku tak suka keadaan begini' batin ku

"wookie…kenapa tidak menatap ku? Tidak ada yang di sembunyikan dari ku kan?"

"aku…" bibir ku menjadi kelu dan susah mengeluarkan suara. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa sama yesung

"wookie, kau tidak punya perasaan pada ku kan? Dan tidak mungkin kan kau menyukaiku?" yesung menyerang ku dengan pertanyaan yang membuat ku gugup dan bingung menjawab pertanyaan yesung

Aku terdiam, membisu. Aku sangat bingung dan gugup. Apa yang harus aku katakan? Bagaimana aku menjawabnya? Kejujuran atau kebohongan? Bibir ini begitu kelu, hati dan pikiran sangatlah tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama

"tentu…. Saja ti..tidak. Kau ini aneh ya? Tiba-tiba Tanya seperti itu?" aku berusaha menghilangkan gugup ku, karena yesung bertanya begitu yang membuat aku menjadi bingung.

"aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu dan berpikir kalau ada yang salah" ujarnya sedikit berpikir

Aku sedikit terkejut dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja yesung katakan. Dan mungkin sekarang aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahku. aku tak peduli dengan keadaanku sekarang, aku melihat ke arah yesung

"o..oppa…." aku memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya

"eh? Wookie…kamu menangis?"

Ku sentuhkan jari ke wajah ku. Aku menangis? Pabo! Kenapa kau menangis wookie? Aku tak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"aniyo…, aku tadi mataku kemasukan debu"

"wookie…"

Aku menatapnya yang sekarang brada tepat di depan ku. Dia menatapku begitu dalam dan tajam. Seolah ingin mencari jawaban yang benar lewat mata ku ini. Reflex aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari yesung, aku tidak mau yesung tahu apa yang aku rasakan.

" wookie waeyo? Kenapa kau berubah?"

"mwo? Berubah? Aniyo… aku tak berubah. Perasaanmu saja mungkin. Tadi mataku kemasukan debu" jawabku sedikit gugup

"oh….begitu?"

Aku dan yesung tidak ada yang bicara. Keheningan menyelimuti sekitar kami. Aku tak suka keadaan begini. Membuatku semakin gugup dan bingung.

Wookie end pov

Yesung pov

Aku bernapas lega. Ternyata wookie tak menyukai ku. Tebakan ku salah. Tapi aku merasakan sesuatu yang kurang di hati ku. Sebenarnya aku sangat menginginkan pernyataan wookie tadi benar. Kalau wookie tidak menyukai ku? Kenapa sikapnya menjadi aneh begitu? Apa benar dia tidak menyukai ku? Apa ku Tanya lagi saja ya?

" wookie..."

" ne?"

" a..apa…..be..benar…. tadi yang ka..kau katakan?"

Wookie sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang ku ajukan. Dia langsung menatap langit malam yang sangat sulit ku artikan

" kau berharap lebih?"

" aniyo… hanya saja… memastikan. Ya, aku hanya memastikannya" ujarku. Dia tidak menatap langit dan malah menundukkan kepalanya

"berarti…. Tadi yang aku katakan anggap saja itu semua kebenaran" dia mentapku dan tersenyum. Tapi senyum yang dipaksakan. Seakan dia sedang menanggung beban berat

Yesung end pov

Normal pov

Yesung dan ryeowook kelihatannya sedang tidak berminat untuk bicara satu sama lain. Mereka menikamati kesunyian dan gelapnya malam. Dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tak ada yang berniat beranjak dari tempat. Akhirnya salah satu di antara mereka membuka suara

"sudah malam wookie, kau kedingingan?"

"aniyo…"

"tapi kau tidak memakai jaket atau sesuatu untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu"

"gweanchana oppa… tak usah khawatir"

" ayo pulang… aku tau tidak pandai berbohong. Aku juga tidak mau kau jadi sakit karena angin malam" yesung mengajak ryeowook pulang. Ryeowook mengangkat kepala yang sedari tadi menunduk, ryeowook tersenyum sangat manis sampai-sampai yesung terpesona

" ayo pulang oppa" ryeowook berlonjak seperti anak kecil baru dapat hadiah

" teruslah seperti ini wookie" yesung tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut ryeowook. Yesung menggandeng tangan ryeowook. Sudah bisa di pastikan wajah ryeowook memerah seperti sosis rebus.

Yesung terkejut dengan apa yang dia lihat di depannya

" aku pulang…"

" bagaimana sungie?" Tanya hankyung

" bagaimana apanya hyung?"

" yak! Dasar pabo. Tadi kau dan wookie pergi ke taman kan? Dan kalian serius sekali" sambung zhoumi

" aku hanya bicara biasa saja. Tidak ada yang berkesan ataupun yang penting"

" aku kira ada kemajuan" sungmin angkat suara dan langsung pergi ke kamar di ikuti hankyung, dan tentunya ke kamarnya sendiri. Hanya zhoumi yang tertinggal

" sungie.. apa yang kau bicarakan dengan wookie?" yesung terkejut dengan pertanyaan zhoumi

" biasa saja, waeyo?"

" jangan berbohong. Wookie sangat terlihat… aneh!"

" kau tidak mengikuti kami kan?"

" ya.. aku mengikuti mu. Dan kebetulan bertemu siwon, kangin dan heechul noona. Aku penasaran apa wookie meyatakan perasaannnya padamu" yesung diam.

" kau tidak bertanya sungie?"

" ne… aku menanyakannya"

" bagaimana jawabannya?"

" dia bilang 'tentu saja dia tidak menyukai ku'. Sebenarnya aku sangat berharap dia bilang menyukai ku" zhoumi menatap yesung tajam

'pletakkk'

" paboya" zhoumi menjitak kepala yesung

" maksud mu?" yesung bertanya bingung dengan mengelus kepala akibat jitakan zhoumi

" apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu jawaban yang sebenarnya?"

" … "

" wookie sudah menyimpan perasaan kepadamu sudak lama pabo"

Yesung terkejut. 'jadi… dia berubah karena ini? Tapi tadi..' batin yesung

" berarti dia sudah berbohong padaku"

Zhoumi meninggalkan yesung sendiri. Yesung berpikir, mencerna kata-kata zhoumi.

Ryeowook menatap langit malam dari atas gedung apartemennya. Dia tidak masuk ke kamarnya. HPnya bergetar, dan saat di liat pada layar ponsel terpampang nama yesung

" kenapa kau menhubungi ku sungi?" baterai ponsel di ambil paksa oleh ryeowook

Ryeowook kembali dengan kegiatannya, menatap langit.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGH!"

Ryeowook berteriak sekuat tenaga untuk meluapkan emosinya. Emosi yang sudah sejak kapan ditahannya.

"Pabboya! Kau bodoh sekali Kim Ryeowook! Seharusnya kau menyerah dari dulu! bodoh sekali kau menyimpannya sampai seperti ini! Akhirnya dia malah menolakmu kan? KIM RYEOWOOK PABBO!" serunya sambil memukul dadanya dengan keras. Memukulnya dengan harapan rasa sakit itu bisa pergi secepatnya.

GREBB!

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang menghentikannya. Menahan tangannya seraya memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hentikan wookie" ujarnya lemah.

Ryeowook tersentak saat tahu siapa orang yang telah menghentikannya. Sesegera mungkin ryeowook melepaskan dirinya dari orang itu. Dan mendorongnya sekuat tenaga hingga terjatuh. Ryeowook menatapnya tajam.

"kenapa kau kemari yesung?" tanyanya kasar.

Yesung tersentak. Baru kali ini ia melihat sisi ryeowook yang ini.

"Pergi!" usir ryeowook dan lagi-lagi membuat yesung kembali kaget.

"wookie..."

"Pergi!" usir ryeowook lagi. Yah... ini lah yang membuat yesung semakin tak percaya dengan sosok yang ada di depannya.

"Mianhae... jeongmal mianhae wookie..." ujar yesung lirih. Ryeowook menatap yesung aneh.

"Untuk apa? Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan yesung" jawabnya dingin namun ekspresinya sudah sedikit melunak.

"untuk semuanya. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membuatmu sakit dan kecewa. Aku..."

'Sudahlah.." potong ryeowook. Dia tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk membuang perasaan ini" lanjutnya dingin.

Yesung terbelalak kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"wookie..."

"Setelah aku meninggalkan tempat ini. anggap saja perasaanku padamu selama ini dan juga pembicaraan kita saat ini tidak ada" ujar ryeowook lalu mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

Yesung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Entah kenapa ada perasaan takut kehilangan sosok yang kini tengah menjauhinya.

"A... AKU MENYUKAIMU!" seru yesung tepat saat ryeowook akan membuka pintu. "Aku menyukai mu wookie-ah!" serunya lagi

Ryeowook berbalik, menatap yesung kesal.

"BOHONG! AKU TAHU KAU MASIH MENYUKAI HENRY!" balas ryeowook. Dia tak peduli pada air matanya yang kini telah mengenang menahan tangis.

Yesung segera mendekati ryeowook, dan mendekapnya erat.

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku menyukaimu" bisiknya tepat di telinga ryeowook. Ryeowook meronta. Ingin melepaskan diri dari pelukan yesung.

"Lepas! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak butuh kebohonganmu!" ronta ryeowook. Tapi justru karena ryeowook meronta semakin kuat yesung malah mendekapnya semakin erat.

"Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku merasakan ini, tapi aku menyukaimu" ujar yesung mencoba menenangkan ryeowook

"Hentikan! Aku tak percaya! Kau bohong!" seru ryeowook seraya terus meronta.

Yesung melepaskan pelukannya menatap ryeowook yang kini tengah menangis.

"Cukup... Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku..."

'CUP'

Mata ryeowook membelalak kaget. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh orang yang sedari tadi ingin menenangkannya. Bibir mereka bertemu

"kau masih tak percaya?" tanya yesung lirih. Ryeowook menatap yesung kaget. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"oppa..." ujarnya lemah

"kumohon wookie... percaya padaku. Aku tahu aku salah selama ini. aku tidak peka sehingga membuatmu menderita seperti ini. aku..."

Kata-kata yesung terhenti saat ia melihat ryeowook tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar plus jahil.

"Gomawo oppa" ujar ryeowook gembira dengan senyum jahilnya. Yesung menatap ryeowook

"Kau..." geramnya senyum ryeowook semakin terkembang.

"Hahh... perasaanku tenang sekali... tak ada beban..."ujarnya. "Gomawoyo cung…."

Bukannya ikut tersenyum, yesung Junstru menghadiahi sebuah jitakan di kepala ryeowook. Wajahnya sudah seperti sosis rebus. Bahkan lebih merah lagi.

"Kau menipuku wookie?" tanyanya kesal. Ryeowook hanya tersenyum.

"tidak juga. Aku hanya merasa ringan saja setelah menumpahkan semuanya" jawabnya ringan tanpa melepaskan senyum manisnya.

Mau tak mau akhirnya yesung pun ikut tersenyum. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga ryeowook.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" bisiknya. Ryeowook tersentak sesaat kemudian mengecup pipi yesung sekejap membuat yeoja jail itu memerah.

"menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya ryeowook sambil tersenyum manis.

" wookie…tatap aku" titah yesung sembari menghadapkan tubuh mereka

Wajah mereka semakin lama semakin dekat…

Dan…

'CUP'

Yesung mendaratkan bibirnya ke bibir milik ryeowook. Malam itu sebagai saksi kisa cinta dua sejoli yang menjalin kasih

Normal end pov

END

Yeah!

Epep gaje 1shoot, ini sebenrnya epep uda pernh tp castnya KYUMIN n ada 4 chapter klo g salh,, tp special YEWOOK ary kemas 1SHOOT

Semua panggilan yang ada di atas ary sengajain ko,,,

Gimana gimana gimana ?

Dapet g feelnya? Keren g? Byk typo ya?

minta repiuw yak *deep bow*

RCL please^^


End file.
